


The Night Vale Before Christmas

by OctoberSpirit



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Comes Home, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Moon, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Poetry, Some Humor, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, post desert otherworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/pseuds/OctoberSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not <em>visual art.</em> This is <em>poetry.</em></p>
<p>(...No, but this is actually a weird Night Vale version of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Vale Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorida/gifts).



‘Twas the night before Christmas, and out on the sand  
Not a child was playing, not even a hand

The sigils were sketched on the doorframes with love  
‘Gainst the sinister moonlight that shone from above

The Dark Owl was quiet; the library slept  
All was calm in the Dog Park; at the Ralph’s, no one wept

With Khoshekh in his bathroom, and me in my booth  
I’d just switched on the mic to allude to the truth

When all of a sudden, there came a great crash  
Of a smoldering fireball, a downpour of ash!

I rushed from the station, past Management’s door  
Vaulting over two interns, both dead on the floor

(To the families of interns Janae and Janelle,  
For your loss, I am sorry; I wish you all well)

When I made it outside, past eight fidgety deer  
Full of real estate agents and plenty of fear

Well, who should I glimpse, on her way down the road  
But dear Old Woman Josie, with companions that glowed!

While I could not acknowledge the angels aloud,  
Josie fearlessly called them by name ‘neath the Cloud

“Now, Erika! Quick, Erika! There, Erika and Erika!  
Go, Erika! Here, Erika! On, Erika and Erika!”

From the south part of town, to the west, east, and north  
Those mysterious beings toward the fires set forth

And before our whole city could burn into dust  
They’d put out the flames with an almighty gust

But woe! To believe it was over so soon  
There was still the grave threat of that sinister moon

And the creatures that moonlight calls back from the dead—  
With my radio out, I felt sick in the head

(A sensation akin to one taken from bars  
So I mutter once more: thanks for nothing, stars!)

Then I spotted a man with a strong, squared-off chin  
Who did borrow a book from our bright, brave Ms. Flynn

As I watched, disbelieving, he flung the tome far  
To clobber the moon-beast on John Peters’ car

And then, like a beacon, he turned in the night  
His eyes, how they glimmered; his teeth, straight and white

In his labcoat he stood, an impossible dream  
How I ran in my frenzy, choked his name through a scream

Carlos startled and jerked—it threw off Leann’s aim—  
Then caught sight of me sprinting and shouted my name

Though the battle raged on, I saw naught but his face  
Like time hiccupped and stopped when we finally embraced

“Perfect Carlos,” I whispered, my voice rough as sand  
As I smoothed back his hair and he reached for my hand

“Mazel tov,” groaned a figure, a hood on their head  
“But, like, maybe some help, so we don’t end up dead?”

Carlos spoke not a word, gave a nod and a sigh  
Then he grabbed his umbrella; I opened my Eye

Beside Dana and Janice, we entered the fray  
And with bloodstained tradition, we met Christmas Day

Our town battled with honor, with cunning, with brawn  
‘Til our enemies fled through the void before dawn

Now, exhausted, victorious, we howl to the Lights  
Merry Christmas, dear Night Vale, and dear Night Vale, goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactlyyyy a story, but, like...I couldn't resist doing this. I love rhyming things. Happy holidays, everyone~ 
> 
> As always, you can find me at octoberspirit.tumblr.com. <3


End file.
